


A New Midsummer Night's Dream

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Digital Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: When Evan Lorne, the Oscar-decorated filmmaker, asks John Sheppard and Rodney McKay to play in his new version of “A Midsummer Night’s Dream” they both accept immediately. Only when the shooting starts, they find out that this is the gay version Shakespeare’s play...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The source pic is from the movie: Were the World Mine (2008)  
> John's and Rodney's head are from stargatecaps.com

 


End file.
